


Moon of My Life, My Sun and My Stars

by Sharyrazade



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Boys, Canon Bisexual Character(s), During Canon, F/M, Fucked Up, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Justified OOC, Male My Unit | Byleth, Master/Servant, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: Edelgard's self-admitted lust for power takes on an interesting turn of phrase with a very pleasant dream concerning her most favorite teacher...a dream of which he would most certainly not approve.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Moon of My Life, My Sun and My Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [make me yours, and yours alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991101) by [InsolitaParvaPuella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella). 



> I think the disclaimer of TECNT (The Entire Cast Needs Therapy) fits well here.
> 
> Anyway, you all know what this is. Just coming from me and the tags alone, you know what this is.

Given what she had seen, heard, and done in her lifetime, it was not exactly easy for Edelgard von Hresvelg to sleep at night unless she was absolutely exhausted. Dreams were, of course, something of a coin toss for her as well. However, in the course of a certain frigid night during the Guardian Moon, that the princess had an inexplicable good feeling as she drifted off to sleep. Perhaps it was her long held ambitions coming very close to fruition with the ritual next month, the fact that the Professor had personally given her hands-on tutoring at her insistence at learning to ride a wyvern ( _"Haaaah, that was...exhilarating!" she confessed, somewhat flushed. "Can you- teach me magic as well, my teacher? Make my enemies burst into flame like you do?"_ ), or perhaps it was a combination of these factors or none of them at all. Nonetheless, at some point after closing her piercing violet eyes, Edelgard must have removed the blanket from her person...

_"Oh, it's almost starting!" remarked the purple-complexioned captive, naked as the day she was born. "It's so exciting-"_

_Her retainers and courtiers gathered breathlessly, only the lit lamps in the audience chamber illuminating the audience chamber as they awaited their emperor's greatest warrior. Even their captive- some blue-haired twink with a bloodied face bound to a great post near the great doors- showed his due deference, if for no other reason than fear for his life._

_Atop her throne, Edelgard knew that damned well, probably far more than the other woman, jerking the chain binding the assassin to the throne cruelly. "Who gave you permission to speak, whore?" she spat. "I know you like to think you're special for us not snuffing out your pathetic life, but make no mistake. You're nothing more than a set of holes for he and I to use as we please."_

_"Oh, yes, of course, Your Majesty! What mission?! I'm nothing more than a good, obedient little slave bitch for Their Majesties!"_

_"And don't think any bastards he may put in you are going to improve your lot in life either. Because the very second I notice anything amiss-"_

_Her gaunt-looking right hand cleared his throat, shooting a glare of disgust reserved for the most wretched wild beast at the Agarthan. "Lady Edelgard." Hubert began neutrally. "It is almost time."_

_While rather dark, only compounded upon by the nighttime, the general visages of the audience chamber's occupants were still fairly visible for whatever reason. Then again, there was only really one man to speak in whom Edelgard was actually interested, said figure emerging into the room, the great doors parted for his emperor's most beloved servant. Edelgard felt her breath and pulse quicken as those stern blue eyes came into focus, sweat dripping from her professor's muscled, shirtless form as his gaze softened somewhat, for her and her alone.  
_

_The teal-haired young man sniffled in terror as the professor scowled at him cruelly, snatching the torch from the equally-terrified soldier, lighting the lamps in the center of the audience chamber before tossing it off to the stone floor- he had far, far, far more important matters concerning him. Going down on one knee, before his queen- his mistress- his goddess, Byleth daintily kissed her hand. "Are you alright, my liege?" he inquired.  
_

_Edelgard nodded slightly, the professor rising to his feet and pressing a relieved kiss on her head._

_Her servant reflexively bristling at the display of affection, the professor then turned to Hubert. "Hubert von Vestra." he began. "I have heard what you have done. Anything you wish. Land, riches, wenches, boys. Whatever you wish, it is yours."_

_Clasping his arm over Hubert's shoulder, Byleth embraced him like a brother. "I make this gift to you."_

_Turning back to Edelgard, the warrior returned the admiring gaze of his favorite pupil, once again taking her hand in his. "And to our child- born to the Lightbringer of a dark land- I will also pledge to them a gift."_

Hm, how romantic, Edelgard could not help but find herself thinking, reflexively rubbing her thighs together as her breath hastened in her sleep. Fortunately, for her tonight, she had gotten into the habit of wearing a thin, sheer nightgown to bed.

_His gaze becoming more and more ferocious, her teacher continued his vow. "I will give them the usurper thrones sat upon by their fathers," Byleth swore, beginning to pace about the audience chamber. "I will give them the land of Fódlan with fire and blood. I, Byleth, will do this."_

_Needless to say, his emperor was rather fascinated by the monologue. She had undertaken quite a bit of specialized training to wear that heavy, specialized suit of armor true, but Edelgard could not help but wonder- was it getting hot in this room, or was it just him? Or was it her?_

A light moan escaping her lips, Edelgard slipped her hand beneath the waistband of the smallcothes she'd worn to bed, drawing teasing circles around her clit- as though imagining her professor putting his silver tongue to even better use. _"Oh, yes."_ she thought greedily. _"Tell me more, my teacher."_

_"I will take my hosts to the ends of the land." continued Byleth. "To every corner of the land as no warrior of Fódlan has ever done before."_

_ The gathered nobles and retainers were rather excited by these warmongering pledges, and expressed it vocally in their cheers and exhortations. Turning his attention onto the now-terrified captive, as if partially addressing him, the professor continued said rant. "I will slaughter the men in iron suits," he spat. "and tear down their glorified fortresses!" _

_ Her professor becoming even more animated in his body language was rather...interesting to Edelgard, even more so than the observers cheering him on. "I will rape their women...take their children as slaves...and bring back their shattered idols and the crest-bearing heads of the pampered, corrupt nobles back to Enbarr!" _

Pumping her index and middle fingers in and out of her cunt, Edelgard's back arched and toes curled as the thumb massaging her clit and her fantasy teacher's rant sent her closer to her peak. _"Oh, fuck yes, Professor!"_ she thought. _"Pin me down and fuck our heir into me like one of your Faerghus whores!"_ Even with child, she could carry out most of her duties for most of a pregnancy anyway.

_The crowd of gathered nobles and retainers was downright ecstatic by this point. This of course, excluded a rather bored Linhardt, who, after suppressing a yawn, turned to Caspar and made an exceptionally rude, almost-masturbatory gesture in Byleth's general direction._

_"This, I swear," spat the professor, becoming increasingly vivid in both movement and tone. "I, Byleth, son of Jeralt. I swear this before the queen of the world, as our fathers look down as witness. As our fathers look down as witness!"_

Edelgard was, unsurprisingly, jolted awake by the violent orgasm she'd given herself. Well, damn. She thought. It WAS just a dream, after all. She supposed the first clue should have been the professor getting so animated- about anything, but it was just so fucking pleasant. If only, _if fucking only_ she could make the scales fall from his eyes- make him see just how venomous that green-haired witch and her cadre of freaks really were! Then maybe...that fantasy wouldn't need to _stay_ a fantasy. After all, she had more than her share of them concerning her teacher- from forcing Petra to literally bend the knee to remind her of her and Brigid's place (with his cock) to treating that insufferable Martritz whore like she deserved by forcefully introducing her to her new 'gods' between the pair of their legs.

Edelgard _really_ wished it were possible to return to dreams, damnit.

* * *

The next morning, as she dressed herself and proceeded to the dining hall for breakfast, Edelgard was in fact, in better spirits than she had been for some weeks now. In fact, there was a noticeable spring in her step.

"Is everything alright, Lady Edelgard?" inquired Hubert dutifully. "I thought I heard you in distress last night."

"Relax Hubert, everything is fine." she insisted, an uncharacteristic, dreamy smile directed at the faculty table. "I slept like a babe last night."

Still rather sour (even by his standards) from the wyvern incident and noticing where exactly his lady's gaze was turned, Hubert dropped the topic, wishing he could literally hate the gaze's target to death. Ironically, Byleth was actually somewhat unnerved by his student's uncharacteristic expression, echoing Hubert's question once his own breakfast was finished.

Meanwhile, across the dining hall, the princess' improved mood did not go without notice. After quickly downing a rather large glass of orange juice, a rather confused Caspar remarked upon it. "What's up with Edelgard anyway?"

"Well!" exclaimed Linhardt. "It looks like SOMEONE slept well last night."

"Wait, why would she sleep especially well?"

"Probably had a really good dream."

While his friend immediately and strongly suspected Edelgard's dream to be something one does not exactly share in mixed company, Caspar remained in the dark. "Wait, I don't get it." he admitted, head tilted slightly sideways. "What kinda dream is gonna be that good anyway? I mean, beating both my dad and brother at sparring maybe?"

Linhardt yawned heartily. "You'll understand when you're older." he reassured.

**Author's Note:**

> When you have sex dreams as yourself from another universe.  
> The poor bastard tied up on the pole is Ashe, in case you couldn't tell.


End file.
